Tribe of One: Warriors of Pyrrhia
"Three moons, everyone calm down!" Glory's call echoed through Jade Mountain Academy, giving it the effect that there was more than one of the Rainwing queen. "This is a time of urgent need, and all the tribes are needed!" Glory said, her scales turning to orange with green swirls on her wings. Starflight lifted his head towards the roof, and growled. "You can't boss other tribes around, Rainwing!" A gruff looking Sandwing yelled, waving angered talons in the air. A barbed tail smacked him in the head and he shut his snout instantly. "Hush, barb-brain!" Queen Thorn yelled, waving her tail in a menacing way. "Sorry your highness.." The Sandwing whispered, lowering himself back to the floor. Glory sighed. "I know it sounds like that, but I'm not going to lead your into this. My plan is, WE choose three dragons from each tribe. Those three will lead the tribe together." Glory finished, wrapping her tail neatly over her talons. Queen Thorn nodded, and looked at the 4 other queens in the cave. Queen Glacier looked hesitant, Queen Moorhen looked around at the surrounding dragons as if she would find an answer in the colorful crowd, Queen Ruby's eyes narrowed at the Rainwing, but she kept silent, and Queen Coral was eyeing her talons thoughtfully. "It seems like a good idea... let's do it." Queen Glacier confirmed, and the Icewings gave a cheer. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Queen Moorhen roared, clenching her talons in determined fist. "Ok, as long as I don't die." Queen Coral announced, still eyeing her shiny claws. All eyes fell on Ruby. She stared at Glory and she stared back. Ruby sighed. "Fine, I'll at least get my throne more protected." Glory smiled, her scales flashing into greens, blues, and purples. "Great! But, we need to decide who in which tribe. Obviously each Queen will lead, but we need two more dragons for each tribe." Moorhen raised a brown wing. "Clay and Reed. That's who I choose." Clay, who was on the stone stage with Glory, stood up, awe glistening in his brown eyes. "Me?" Moorhen nodded, and pulled Reed to her side. "Of course! You two are bigwings after all!" Reed smiled excitedly at his brother, and Clay smiled back. Queen Glacier lifted a talon and pointed at two Icewings at the back of the room. "I choose Winter and Narwhal. Though they dislike one another, they can work together as father and son. " Narwhal bowed, and glared at his son, who spat at him. "As you wish Queen Glacier..." He mumbled, wiping a cold hand across his snout where Winter spit. "Uh, I guess I choose Tsunami and Anemone. Oh, how fun! I get to work with my daughters!" Queen Coral clapped. Anemone, who sat beside her, froze. Tsunami shrugged and shot an amused smirk at her younger sister. "I choose former prince Smolder and my daughter, Sunny, to stand beside me!" Thorn bellowed, smiling at the startled Sandwing a few feet away from her. "Oh, yay! I get to work with you, Smolder!" Sunny cheered, flapping her wings wildly. Smolder blushed and nodded at her happy figure. "Hhmmmm, Kinkajou and Jambu for the Rainwings as Deathbringer, Starflight, and Moonwatcher for the Nightwings!" Glory announced, waving at the black dragon in the back beside Winter. "Of course you would pick me, my lovely hibiscus!" Deathbringer shouted across the cave, causing Glory's scales to instantly turn pink. Moon high fived Winter and Kinkajou, as Starflight nodded his approval. Glory flew into the open space of air near the ceiling. "Alright, everyone, get your tribes ready, cause we're finnaly finishing this. We're finnaly gonna take down Scarlet." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)